Juckle
Day 1 - May 1, 2012 The month has started for May! And I have some incredible news for my studies on Juckle. Juckle may come into minds of children and recklessly give them gory images inside their heads, they usually disappear after this procedure and the parents are left clueless. I think while capturing on a camera a bag full of children. Either I was imagining or dreaming. My camera got lost in those woods and I was left with no clues. I've been studying Juckle for months now, he's basically a old imaginary friend. Not just to me, but to a globe of children. Juckle may be one of the most common imaginary friends, I first discovered Juckle in the woods with my dad, my dad didn't see it but I did. He looked like a captain standing proud and tall. He had a suspicious looking pirate hat and a black body. His body was bent in a odd way. And his legs and arms looked 6 metres tall. Through my researches Juckle has said various things like "Im the best captain!" Or "Im Juckle!" according to Juckle, it usually leaves trails of where he has been. Like candy or lollipops. Juckle may be everywhere at one point. After all he is imaginary. Day 2 - May 2, 2012 I see him outside my window talking to children and luring them into his basket. I don't mind the children being lured. Some people say I'm heartless but I honestly don't care if Juckle kills a few children. He comes back and keeps luring children. Until he has what looks like a full basket. The fog goes through the yard and my eyes start to fade. I need to replenish my eyes with sleep. Day 3 - May 3, 2012 - Juckle lures 13 more children into his trap. - Juckle makes a new friend named 'Luke' - Juckle is seen secretly ripping Sarah's organs open. - Juckle stares at my house while the fog escapes his eyes - Juckle skins Zackary Day 4 - May 4, 2012 I guess Juckle has been wondering about me. However his presence is so fascinating. I found my true love, my only one I want to be with, Juckle. - Juckle torments Leah, Zade, Luke and Damon. Juckle's eyes start to bleed. He needs no medic because of my research this is one if his traps, to lure children into helping Juckle. I chuckle at the poor fools attracted to Juckle. - Parents of Luke post posters around the trees - Parents get killed by Juckle I find it very interesting how Juckle uses his keys to hunt for victims. But you see, the reason he kills is he has a tissue in his heart that blocks emotions and all outside thoughts. The only thing he can remember is killing because of his first victim who grew up with torcher. If Juckle dies, I die. Because I'm in love with Juckle. Day 5 - May 5, 2012 - Juckle makes a new friend 'Ryan' - Juckle strangles Clyde - Juckle stares at my house again. Day 6 - May 6, 2012 I feel like I'm being watched by Juckle. I feel love through my vains. I love Juckle so much I wish I could die for him. Death in his laps. His gender is scientifically known male. - Juckle hammers Issac to death. Juckle starts making candy for the very victims. He starts cutting himself for a trap, a few puny fools fall for it and end up being killed. If you want information about his basket than read below. BASKET INFO FROM JOURNAL: Now the basket is a holder of many children, when Juckle abducts children he usually puts them in his basket, otherwise kill them. There is a cycle to this; First Juckle will pull out 3 lucky children for death. Than pick 1 to run away. Than pull out 5 more children to die. Whoever manages to escape without permission will be put in an unknown realm. I find Juckle in my house, I'm joyous. I'm so happy! Juckle has finally come to love me. I can imagine our wedding. Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. I let him pick me up. I feel joyous and try to do a happy dance. Day 7 - May 7, 2012: FINAL DAY! He picks me up and carries me to the forest. I feel sweat drip from the forehead. I'm so excited, like I said, I would die for Juckle. He starts pulling my arms, it hurts but I try to not scream for Juckle. My arms come off and he throws them away. He does the same with my legs. I feel tears run down my cheek. He starts to remove my journal I'm holding with my elbows. I can't write with my hands so I write with my mouth. It's hard but I don't care. He starts to walk towards something there loads of screaming crying kids in a deep basket, I smile chaotically as he torchers me. I feel like a king that's about to get married, than he throws me in the basket. Day: Goodbye/Goodbye/Goodbye Hello! I wish it was a dream, but I'm thankful it isn't I'm in the basket crowded by children. Blood is raining everywhere because of the children's injuries. I feel a cold hand touch my stomach than tightly pull. He picks 4 other children out. He announces the ones who die. I'm so happy he chose me! I smile at him, he smiles back. He than says "I'm captain Juckle and these are my crew, well.. Were my crew.." Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment Category:Beings Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Such good Category:Stupid is as the main character does